


Balls and necklaces

by AnonymousMyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/F, Fluff, I mean... in the future, Next Generation, Slow Dancing, but still, give me those princess marries a pirate tropes asfdsaddas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: The princess and the pirate spend some quality time together.





	Balls and necklaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannamii on dA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hannamii+on+dA).



> So... this is a birthday present for my friend (who owns Azura) and also it's me moving my ass and actually writing something for the ships I have in this fandom. It's now or never.  
> Also, my first F/F hahahaha

Two girls were sitting together at a table close to the tavern's bar. The first of them, the one with shorter sea-coloured hair tied up in a neat ponytail and clad in a simple but definitely expensive dress, was cleaning a dull lacrima sword in slow circular motion, completely ignoring the beer that stood at her shoulder. The other's hair was longer and darker blue cascading down her slightly tattered leather-covered form. She was playing with her glass' edge, her fingers thrumming and brushing over it as she sometimes took a sip, while lazily observing their surroundings for anything interesting.

The silence between them was comfortable as they basked in each other's presence. It wasn't often that they could sit together in such peace. Usually Sophia - the first one - would be on one of the missions she would pick at Fairy Tail, while Azura would be busy with making sure the crew knew who was the boss on the ship as they sailed through the ocean in search of easy targets.

"You know… There's going to be a ball in Crocus in two weeks…" mentioned Sophia, as she focused on the weapon in her hands. Her grey eyes were glued to the lacrima blade, face showing disinterest, but Azura suspected there must have been a reason for the princess to mention the happening.

"I take it you're invited?" she nudged her girlfriend and the mage huffed, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Well, duh. You are too, by the way."

" _Oh."_ And _that_ is what was the reason to bring it up. "Are you serious?"

Sophia paused in her cleaning and turned towards the pirate.

"Az, you're my girlfriend. Of course I'm not going to go there alone to be harassed by all those lords interested in other world's princess for power purposes only."

The paler girl scrunched her nose, her hand flying to the table they were sitting by, to thrum her fingers on the wood. Sophia, seeing that reaction, placed the sword back in its sheath and turned to her fully.

"Something's wrong? I thought you'd like to have some fun time at the palace-"

"No, no, I would love to, but..."

As Azura bit down on her lip, the other girl frowned and put her hand on her girlfriend's.

"I didn't send my confirmation yet. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"What? No! I want to go!" blurted quickly the pirate, but then immediately quietened her tone as she noticed that drew in attention from everyone present in the tavern.

"Az."

"You know... all the jewellery those idiots wear?" Azura whispered conspiratorially "Just imagine how much I'll earn by the end of the night!"

Sophia snorted - a very non-princess sound but she didn't seem to care - and shook her head.

"I would love to see their faces when they'd realise they'd have stuff stolen by you."

At that, Azura lifted her brow with a smirk.

"Wouldn't that get you in trouble, though? They would easily connect me to you. Not many noble people have a pirate for their girlfriend, after all."

"If you are worried about people expecting better from a princess, you should know that I'm not interested in people's opinions about me." Sophia scoffed, her tone catching on a stern note but otherwise staying light. "Only you and your opinion about me are important to me."

As she sent the pirate a dazzling smile, the latter's pale face suddenly gained colour.

"But... Uh..."

Sophia's grin turned small and private.

"Darling, I'm serious about it." She reached out to  brush her fingers over her girlfriend's pale cheek "They have to deal with the fact I picked you and not them or their snobby brats. You're worth so much more to me than they ever will so I mean it when I say we don't have to go if you won't feel comfortable. I definitely can skip some princess stuff if that means I'll make you happier."

"But I _do_ want to go!" Azura whined "I don't know where you got the idea I didn't!"

"I know you, Az," huffed the princess "I still remember how difficult it was to convince you that I don't give a shit about others' opinions when we started dating. Unless you don't want to go because you like... don't know how to dance or something."

Sophia paused as she noticed the other girl shift.

"You can't dance?" Her brows rose but soon it broke into a grin. "I'll teach you. Easy."

" _Easy_ ?" The pirate sputtered. "You're a princess, you've learnt it when you were a kid, of course you'd say it's easy. But the ball's in _two weeks_. There's no way in hell I'd get good enough to not make everybody judge you!"

"That's it!" Sophia rose to her feet and quickly strapped her sword to her hip, then tugged the other girl up by her wrist, completely ignoring the protest of _'Hey! We didn't finish the drinks!'_ as she dragged her towards the tavern's exit.

* * *

"No, wait, wait. You have to bring your other foot in before you make a step back." Having said this, Sophia pulled away to demonstrate the order of the steps. "Like this."

Azura pouted but watched as her girlfriend slowly went through the short routine, while counting to let her get a better glimpse of how dancing waltz went.

It honestly didn't seem that difficult of a feat now that she was watching it and really, Sophia actually doing what a princess was taught to do was quite a view on itself. She was a charming fencer and performed magic with grace, but dancing?

The pirate had never seen something so mesmerizing.

"Try to mirror me when you get a gist of it."

She nodded and focused on watching her girlfriend as her thoughts briefly returned to their earlier conversation at the tavern. Of course the real reason she wasn't keen on going to the party was the fact she didn't want Sophia to be judged because of her choice of a lover. But the pirate could see how the princess ached to do something she was born for once in a while. The expensive fabrics and jewellery she wore wouldn't replace the actual regal life she should be leading and seemed to miss greatly all the time. And Azura hated it when Sophia was the one to always sacrifice that part of herself in order to make her feel comfortable and loved.

It wasn't often that Sophia was smiling that brightly, even if she _was_ quite the smiley person in general. So if admitting that the reluctance to go came from the fact she can't dance would allow her to divert the princess' attention from the real reason, Azura was ready to deal with any insult that would silently drift her way.

Her first try to follow the steps was disastrous, but her teacher didn't look to feel discouraged, so the pirate grited her teeth and practiced until the mage rolled her eyes and reached for the other's wrists. 

"Here, give me your hands." She smiled before she started to hum something that seemed to be an imitation of ballroom music.

They moved slow at first, the pirate's eyes drifting to their feet every other moment despite the scolding she got for that from the princess. As time passed, though, their moves became quicker. Sometime in between the sun kissed the horizon and the sky started to darken, Azura's left hand landed on Sophia's shoulder, while the other girl's free arm circled her waist and brought them closer.

They were moving slower again, eyes focused on the other girl's face as they shuffled in the dimming remnants of evening light. Stars reflected in stormy hues as Sophia dipped her girlfriend slowly with a smile, and Azura thought that if it meant she could see that more often, she could definitely deal with the nobles.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to snatch a few diamond necklaces on her way too.

 


End file.
